Bad Day
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: what starts out as a bad day for CC oc only gets worse, what will happen when she finds out she's just been used by someone she thought of as a good friend kaioc, raymariah
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1 of story**_

Braden-26

Trey-21

Jared-19twins

Eli-19twins

Bryan-17

Cecelia-16

_It was one of those days were nothing seemed to go my way  
First my alarm didnt go off and i missed breakfast,  
Second i had to have a cold shower as there was no hot water left  
Third my uniform was left in the washing machine wet so i had to shove it in the dryer which shrank it  
Fourth my white knee high socks had been turned pink from something red being in the wash which ment i had to wear my black ones which make me look like a total skank  
Fifth my bag broke  
Sixth someone forgot to go shopping which ment there was no food in the cubboards  
Seventh my car wouldnt start which ment i was late and extremely hungry  
Eighth i was late for skool which ment detention plus another one for my shrunken uniform oh and an extra one because you could see my bellybutton bar so that's like 3 weeks detention total bummer_

** lunch 12:40 pm, school **

I slowley walked over to the usual meeting place under the big old oak tree were the rest of the gang was siting eating lunch,  
i flopped onto my back and let out a small sigh which went unnoticed by all i let out another sigh but ths time loud enough for all my group to hear they all turned to me in concern

"are you ok CC?" max askd me 'ahhh max the kind carring one always wanting to know if ur ok and if ur not will do almost anything in his power to cheer u up'

"im ok" i replied everyone went back to eating and their previous convosations i sighed loudly once again, this time ray asked  
"are u ok CC anything u wanna tell us?" i looked up at them "well..." i didnt get to finish when about 5 sandwiches were shoved into my face i sat up and took 2 of them "thanx guys" ray chuckled " u sure know how to get your own way dont ya?" i just shrugged "its a gift" and then stuffed my face with the 2 sandwiches i flopped back down onto my back once i had finished the sandwiches i was dozing lightly in the sun when i was hit in the stomach with something wet i loked up to see tala and kai holding a bunch of water bombs and laughing i growled in frustration and stood up and calmly walked over to them they watched hypnotized as i swayed my hips tala licked his lips and without realizing dropped the water bombs he was holding which splashed up onto kais pants kai growled in frustration as his trance was broken i could see him watcing amusidly out of the corner of my eye i then turned my full attention onto tala i licked my lips seductively i could see his gaze lingering on my lips i gently placed my hands on his chest and leaned into him so that our lips were about an inch apart i then wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his ear i then motioned to kai to pass me a water bomb he relunctantly did only wanting to see wat i would do with it i then wispered into talas ear "i am going to rock your world" i brought my face back to his, arms still around his neck his hands had come to rest comfortably on my hips i hate to admit but it did feel great us both standing here in this position but i still had to get him back i lightly brushed my lips onto his he immediately tried to bring his crushing onto mine but i pulled back "uh uh uhhhh" i tutted at him i kissed him sweetly and then brought the water balloon crashing down onto his head i luckily pulled away from him before i got wet again, tala stood there dumbstruck for about 2 seconds he looked at me and narrowed his eyes i looked anywhere but in his eyes i looked at the grass then at his chest then at kai and then finally in his eyes 'fucken hell i cnt believe i actually looked into his eyes man im so weak' tala walked towards me i knew now tht he was gonna get me back for wat i did but wat was that in the distant... the bell YES! i smiled at tala sweetly and kissed him lightly on the cheek and then proceeded to skip off to my next class my friends laughing beside me as we walked back up to the crusty old building that was the school " you better watch your back CC tala will want revenge for wat u did to him back there he'll try and humiliate you every chance he gets" i looked at ray who was just about to walk away to his class "what else is new" i turned and walked to history

** after school, 3:30 pm **

i walked to my locker and groaned when i saw who was leaning against it waiting for me "wat do u want kai"

kai opened his eyes and just said "you" he walked away and out the front doors i stood there shocked just stearing at my locker until ray came up and gently put a hand on my soulder and roughly shook me i turned around "thanx ray" ray just stared at me "what?"

"what did kai want?" i looked at him 'so he had seen but he hadnt hurd good'

i shook my head "nothing" ray looked at me and nodded not satisfied with my answer but letting it go for now i quickly shoved my books in my locker and walked out of the school with ray we didnt get far when we hurd shouting and chearing being the curious being that i am i just had to investigate i ran around the corner into aloven street there was a huge crowd i pushed my way through roughly until i got to the middle where i saw tala and bryan fighting i growled lowley i was about to step in and show both boys a thing or two when i was grabbed around the waist i turned my head to see spencer shaking his head at me i sighed and watched the fight wincing evey time one of them landed punch i dont particuly like fighting but am skilled enough that if i have to i can kick butt i was about to close my eyes not wanting to see anymore when bryan was knocked to the ground tala stradled him and put his hands around his neck strangling him i growled in frustration and tried to run towards them tried being the oprative word spencer still had his arm around my waist and his grip was tightning i brought my foot hard down onto his foot he yelped in pain and let go of me i ran towards tala and punched him hard he let go of bryan who sat up coughing i glared at tala and slowely walked over to him "you are sooooo dead ivanov" he smirked at me "oh yea and wat is bryans wittle baby sister gunna do to me" he jeered i glared at him and lunged for him he fell onto the ground i straddled him and started punching him hard out in the face tala put his hands on my waist and flipped us so he was on top he pinned my hands above my head i struggled to get out of his grip he smirked "awwwww the wittle giwl isnt so tough now shes been beaten awww" he teased a group of talas mates all laughed "get your filthy disgusting hands off of my sister" tala turned his head and got punched yet again by bryan he let go of me and stood up ready for a fight i lay there on the ground leaning on my elbows watching the fight when i felt someones hands on my shoulders it was ray wanting to know if i was alrght "i'm fine ray thanx" he helped me up and told me to wait there he walked towards bryan and tala and and stood between them "its over tala go home" tala just glared at ray and then he stalked off bryan fell to the ground i ran over to him and ray helped him up "lets get him home CC" i nodded and put one of his arms around my shoulders as did ray.


	2. Chapter 2

oh i forgot about this in the first chapter  
disclamer: i do not own beyblade or any of its characters even though i wish i did lol : -)

oh and im shadowphoenix if theres anything i can improve on please tell me so i can get better this is my first story on ff and the other ones i wrote just didnt seem good enough oh and if any of the characters seem ooc sorry its just the way i wanted them to act ok on with the story

* * *

_**chapter 2**_

**my house, 5:00 pm **

"i'm gunna kill him" i yelled as i paced around in my room ray looked at me calmly "killing him wont solve anything CC it'll just make it worse bryan will get better and theres no broken bones so its allright" i stopped pacing and whirled to face him my long honey blonde hair swirling around my face as i did so " no harm, no harm ray he beat bryan and tried to kill him i think theres some harm done" i glared at him he stood up and walked over to me he placed his hands gently on my shoulders and looked into my eyes

"i'm sorry i know your right but i just wanted to make you feel better" he placed hes forhead onto mine and we looked into each others eyes and somehow -i could not remember- his mouth was on mine and we were devouring each other with anger and need.

NEED

he tore my shirt off while i fiddled with his buckle and pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor he pulled his shirt off over his head while i slipped my skirt and underware off i fiddled with my bra and released my breasts from their confinment. Our naked bodies stayed plastered tight against each other as we tumbled to the bed. his hands stroked my breasts,alternately digging into them and squeezing the already hardened tips, while my own hands raked down his back and chest.

He positioned himself between my legs and pushed inside,deep until the end, breaking my barrier.

he froze when i whined in pain

he had no time to enjoy the welcome heat and tightness surrounding him because my soft cry at the sudden penetration brought him out of his momentary daze to notice my body tensing stiffly under his.

"Damn it, CC i'm so sorry" he whispered while supperting most of his weight above me on his elbows and forearms against the bed on both sides of me, his eyes were focused on my face , he waited. his body trembling with desire but he waited.

i opened my eyes, i could feel his lips kissing away my tears, his fingers carressing my sides while trying not to crush me with his weight. i could see the sweet fear in his eyes.

i took his face in my hands and kissed him. Soft,slowly and then i wrapped my arms around his back and wound my legs around his hips, buttocks and thighs bringing him closer, deeper.

he moved slowely within me, pausing often to make sure i wasnt in any pain or distress, he glowed with happiness when i started to respond.

And we were lost in a slow, tender and lovingly dance. the only sounds were my moans and his groans. his mouth kissing my face,neck, breasts. i was so hot and tight that ray wanted to drive into me with all his might but he kept a very slow and agonizing tempo. his patient efforts were rewarded as my own movements became increasingly more frantic taking him to the edge.

we both climaxed almost at once, and both collapsed immediately after in reaction, from both physical and emotional overload.

still trembling, an after affect of his orgasm, ray held my tiny body to him.

i kissed his forehead and lips lazily and my hand came to his arms up and down. he was so drunk of me that he couldn't feel anything else but my touch.

we slowly both drifted of to sleep wrapped in each others embrace.

**the next day, morning 6:00 am **

i moaned and shiftled lightly as the sun cascaded into my room i pulled the covers up over my head and snuggled down, i shot up and looked around 'ray' i thought i looked beside me on the bed but there was no sign of anyone having slept there nor was there any sign of anyone but me having bin in my room i looked down at myself and found i was in my pjs i frowned 'did any of that really happen was it all a dream?' i shook my head and decided to dwell on it later i had to hurry before i missed breakfast yet again i stood up and stretched and felt a dull ache inbetween my legs i stifly walked towards the bathroom luckily no-one was in there i quickly shut the door and locked it i shed my pjs and turned on the shower jumping in i yelled as the cold water hit my body i turned the dial and sighed as the warm water hit my now cold body i relaxed as the dull ache between my legs faded i quickly washed my body than my hair before getting out and wrapping a towel around my torso and hair i brushed my teeth and excited the bathroom muttering a quick goodmorning to my older brother trey who was one of the many in the house trey was 21 and currently at unveristity pursuing a career as an artist

i shut my bedroom door and turned on my stereo i sat on my bed still in the towel i sighed i still couldnt figure out wat had happened last night wether it was all a dream or it was real when i piece of red shiny material sticking out from underneath my bed caught my eye i picked it up and found that they were boxers my mind drifted back to last night ' rays boxers but that means it was all real it really happend' i stared at the boxers in my hand my eyes widened as a drop of water hit my hand i looked up sharply as a knock on the door was hurd i quickly stuffed the boxers back under my bed the knock came again more urgently i stood up and walked over to the door wiping my eyes before i opened it there stood trey looking angry his anger soon turned to concern as he saw my red eyes he dropped my pjs to the floor and enveloped me in a hug i looked up at him "wat are you doing trey?" he let go of me  
"i thought there was something wrong you looked like you had been crying" i let out a false laugh hoping he wouldnt notice the fakeness of it "geez trey overprotective much i poked myself in the eye with my mascara brush" he rolled his eyes and laughed he walked away i let out a small sigh when he came back startling me "oh i almost forgot dont leave your crap on the bathroom floor ok" he picked up my discared pjs and flung them in my face " oh and like your perfect,ya asshole" i yelled at him before slamming my bedroom door i walked across to my wardrobe and opened it looking for something to wear today was mufti day so we could wear whatever we wanted to within reason i pulled out my favourite pair of jeans low rise flares that hugged the ass and had red flames on the flares i then pulled out a black t-shirt with 'i'm not a tease, just a reminder of what you cant have' written in red i hurridly got dressed the boxers lay forgotten under my bed i looked at the clock 7:45 "shit" i mumbled as i quickly headed over to my dresser and quickly and flawlessly applied my usual make-up which consisted of black eyeliner mascara blue eyeshadow and foundation to make my skin look flawless i quickly applied lip gloss grabbed my bag and ran out of the house once again forgetting my lunch and breakfast i ran down our driveway and turned out onto the footpath running down to max's house i stood leaning against one of the brick pillars that surrounded his driveway he gave me a weird look " late, was gunna be late" i said breathlessly he just smiled and pulled on my arm we started walking just chatting aimlessly.

* * *

oh and please R&R i would really appreciate it and if i dont review any of your storys or update very oftenim sorry its just im really busy with starting my new course and stuff but i will try to update atleast once a week but if mot then once every 2 weeks so yea ttfn (tata for now) 

shadowphoenix101


	3. Chapter 3

hey heres the third chapter i will try and update roughly the same time every week but if i dont blame my studies

R&R please

_**

* * *

**_

_**chapter 3**_

**school, outside underneath old oak tree, 8:20 am **

we were all waiting under our tree for all of our group to arrive well except for bryan who was still at home resting due to the fight yesterday everyone was there well almost we were waiting on mariah and ray who had yet to arrive

i saw her mariah sprinting across to us huge smile on her face wanting to tell us something important however as she arrived the bell rang she sighed and muttered angrily she turned to me and hillary "i need to tell you something at next break urgently" we both nodded wondering wat she needed to tell us.

**break, 10:00 am girls bathroom **

"...and then he kissed me one last time and climbed out the window" she sighed dreamily as she finished retelling us about her encounter with ray last night sexual encounter that is everyone knew that those two would get together eventually

i kept my face smilling and happy so that they wouldnt know that something was wrong mariah giggled and i looked at her hillary raised an eyebrow "u know what i found funny?" hillary shook her head " well when i took off rays pants he had no boxers on" she then started giggling wildly hillary soon joined in i felt myself close to tears 'how could he do this, how could take my virginity and then go off and sleep with mariah in the same night without a word to me' i silently pulled out my pager and sent an S.O.S to treys pager a few seconds later my phone rang i quickly picked it up

"hello?"

"wats wrong bubz do u need me to come and pick you up?"

"uhm yea"

"ok i'll be right there wait for me at the gates"

"ok thanx trey"

"no problem bubz"

i put my phone away and looked up to see hillary and mariah looking at me "what?"

"wat did trey want?" hillary asked

"oh well he needs me to watch over bryan for him you know be his slave since hes got classes today so he's gonna come pick me up now so i gotta go"

"why do u need to watch over bryan is he sick?"

"oh thats right mariah you dont know do you? hillary fill her in i gotta go" i rushed outta the girls bathroom and towards the gates trey was waiting for me when i got there it took all my will power to not burst into tears right there trey looked over at me as he was driving "do you wanna tell me whats wrong?" i shook my head the rest of the drive was silent,  
he dropped me off at the driveway "ive got some important classes this afternoon so can you check on bryan for me when you get in?" i nodded and opend the door "CC" i turned to look at him "we'll talk about this later ok" i nodded not trusting myself to speak at the moment he drove off after i shut the door i ran up the driveway and dumped my bag in my room before checking on bryan as trey had asked he was sound asleep i ran to my room and shut the door i leaned against it breathing hard eyes squeezed shut i slowly slid down the door till i was sitting on the floor i brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms aorund them burrying my head into my arms and that was when i let lose i let the tears run freely down my face sobs wracked my body as i thought of what ray and me had done and then of what mariah had said i felt so used i yelped when i hurd knocking on my door "CC? what the hell are you doing arnt you supposed to be at school" i hurd the angry voice of braden my eldest brother i tried to keep my voice at a normal tone "uhm i felt sick so i got sent home" i felt him push against the door "watevers infront of the door i want you to move it NOW" i slowly crawled away from the door braden came flying in and landed on the floor i would have laughed had i not been so miserable he looked up at my tear streaked fae and crawled over to me he sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulders "your not sick are you?" he asked kindly i shook my head fresh tears pouring down my cheeks "what happend cece?" i shook my head again he sighed and gave me one last hug beffore getting up "i'm gonna leave you alone for awhile k you look like you need to be alone" he walked out and gently shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

hey allshadowphoenix here again with my latest chapter hope you enjoy it and the first part is alittlesad well i think it is anyway

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**chapter 4**_

**home, 5:00 pm my room **

i looked at the cool hard sharp and shiney metal of the knife that was in my hand i smiled and slowly brought the knife down to the exposed skin of my wrist i drew the blade across my skin slowely cutting into it i hissed at the pain that i felt but soon relaxed as it made the pain in my heart go away i sliced at my wrist 5 more times i looked at my wrist pouring with blood i stared transfixed until i hurd a knock at my door i looked up sharply and felt a wave of dizzyness overpower me i felt the knife slip from my grasp i didnt even feel myself hitting the ground as everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open slowly winced when bright light hit my eyes i quickly shut them ' is this heaven? am i dead?' i wonderd i slowly opened my eyes daring to brave the bright light i looked around confused everything was white the walls the curtains the chairs i looked down at myself to see i white gown on me i was under white sheets aswell

i hurd a rhythmic beeping i turned my head to see a machine with jagged lines floating across it there were wirse leading from the machine to a closepeg type thing on my finger i also noticed to my great horror that there was a needle sticking out of my hand there was a tube leading from it to a bag with a water like substance in it i could see it slowly dripping one drop at a time into the little tube i looked towards the door as it opened my five brothers walked in each carrying something "where am i?" i said softly startling them trey was the first to speak "you're in the hospital" he said quietly as he placed a vase of yellow roses on the beside table it was then that i noticed the bandage wrapped tightly around my left wrist the twins jared and eli sat on either side of me on the bed i couldnt look at any of them i felt too ashamed i feel all of them looking at me the silence was deafining "how long have i been out for?" i asked "six hours bubz we were so worried when braden ohined us and told us, he was the one that found you" istared at my hands trying not to cry " you scared us so much CC" jared said "i'm sorry" i said starting to cry "hey shhhhh dont cry look what eli brought you" i stared as a giant teddy bear was shoved into my face i smiled and hugged the bear to me "thanx eli" he smiled and ruffled my hair "anything to see you smile" i looked up and for the first time since i had awoken looked at my brothers i looked towards braden and bryan they hadnt said a word to me either of them i hugged the bear tighter to me and closed my eyes within minutes i was asleep.

**Hospital, 9am 1 week later **

i stretched my arms up to the sky and twirled around a smile on my face i closed my eyes as i felt the heat of the sun streaming down i continued walking like that for a few paces until i suddenly found myself flat on my face i groaned and put my hands underneath me to push myself up when i felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me to my feet i turned around still in his grip my eyes widened in shock when i saw who it was

"what are you doing here?" he just shrugged and looked over my shoulder i stepped closer

"kai?" he looked at me startled i moved closer to him never taking my eyes off his then without warning i was in his arms his lips came crashing onto mine i was too startled at first to respond but after a few seconds i responded i wraped my arms around his neck and he had his hands on my hips pulling my closer to him he nibbeled on my bottom lip begging for access i opened my mouth his tongue slithered in our tongues danced against each others we broke apart breathing heavily i looked up at him i could see lust in his eyes i looked around to see that we were the only ones by the lake i returned my gaze to kai before pushing him back towards one of the trees he stopped when he hit the trunk in a blink of an eye he had me pinned up against the tree instead his lips came crashing down onto mine yet again and our tongues waged war against each other we broke apart both needing oxygen he looked into my eyes and i into his

"what are you doing here?" i asked softly

"i told you that i wanted you so im here to claim you before anything else happens to you" he averted his gaze from mine i placed my hand on his cheek and gently rubbed my thumb against his cheek he placed his hand over mine and brought it to his lips and kissed my fingertips

"ahem" i turned my head to see trey standing there glaring at kai i bit my lip and turned my head away kai kissed me and then left i watched him go and then turned to my brother

"yes?" he chuckled "nothing bubz its just your growning up so fast" he pretended to cry i rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm he smiled at me and drapped his arm across my shoulders and we started walking back towards the hospital he once again smiled at me i looked up at him suspiciously "where are we going?" i asked starting to get nervous he just smiled at me and continued on walking i dug my heals into the ground getting a bad feeling about where i was going trey just chuckled and picked my up and chucked my over his shoulder "trey what the hell are you doing put me down" i got no reply so i had no choice but to just hang there

when i was let back on my feet i found myself ouotside a plain brown door with a plain brown door handle i just stared at the door dreading what was on the other side trey nudged my back "go on CC go in" i reluctantly opened the door

* * *

please be nice and R&R

the first part about her ending up in hospital actually happened to me before i got really depressed over a boy and now i realise that he wasnt worth any of the tears i cried or the blood i shed.

i will get the next chapter up ASAP probly next week or if i get it written before then it will be sometime later in the week but dont hold ya breath

shadowphoenix101


	5. Chapter 5

ok heres chapter 5 sorta boring at the begining but gets abit better ok well hope you like it please R&R all opinions welcome

_**

* * *

**_

_**chapter 5**_

_**hospital,random room, 11:00 am**_

i stepped into the room it was medium sized with a comfy looking couch and a arm chair on one side of the room on the other was a desk and chair a computer and a bookshelve as well as a couple of pot plants there was also alot of diplomas on the walls

when i walked closer i saw that they all had something to do with physcology i groaned ' fuck im seeing a shrink joy to the world' i thought sarcastically i turned as i hurd the door opening a young woman walked in she looked to be in her 30s she smiled at me kindly "you must cecelia" i winced as she called me by my full name no-ones called me that since i was 7 she smiled " im taking it you dont like your name?" she asked kindly i shook my head " no-ones called me that for years"

"alright what shall i call you by then?"

"CC" " ok CC would you like to have a seat so we can get started" i slowely walked over to the couch i sat on the edge starting to get nervous the lady walked over to a filling cabinet and opened one of the drawers with a key she took out a pad of refill and a manilla folder she walked back over to me after locking the cabinet she sat down in the arm chair and smiled at me

" well my name is janet welcome, i'll just tell you abit about how this is going to work, you will be coming to seem me everyday for the next 2 weeks or more until i think your ready and if you are we will reduce it to every 3 days and then once a week and then eventually you will be able to go it alone and i will always be here if you ever need to talk or you just feel bored any questions so far?" i shook my head no " ok, each session will be 1 hour long and i shall be writing everything we talk about down but dont worry no-one else will know of what we talk about in out sessions its just so that i can remember what we talked about ok" i nodded "alright so whats on your mind?"

i talked tentively at first not really sure what to talk about but after a little bit it got easier just a bit tho i still wasnt really comfortable talking about what had happend to make me do what i did hell i didn't even like thinking about it, it made me want to be sick. " i will see you tomorrow CC same time" i looked up surpried 'its over?' i thought i weakly smiled at her and stood up i walked to the door and reached for the door knob "CC" i groaned quietly and turned to face her "if you ever need to talk i will always be here" i forced a smile to my face and quickly walked out the door practically running down the hall to my room.

_**hospital,my room, 4:45 am**_

_**Dreamscape**_

_i am walking down a long hallway that never seems to end millians of doors are on either side of me as i walk i dont know where im going i just know that i have to keep walking i have to reach something or somone i do not know my walking slows as i see an open door curiosity gots the better of me so i slowly walk towards it inch by inch i make it closer i stand in the door way peering in its dark i cant see anything i hear a faint noise like rustling leaves someone or something is walking towards me i feel it getting closer dark mist is starting to come at me like hands reaching out i take a step back but i reaches out further its tentacle like arms grab me wraping tightly around my waist,legs and neck it squezes as i struggle to get out of its tight grip its suffocating me killing me i gasp trying to breath as it crushes my air ways its dragging me deeper into the black abyss tears stream down my eyes as black smoke surrounds me creating a thick frightning fog_

_im pulled deeper into the room i am getting closer to whatever is in there i can see its glowing red eyes i feel drained of energy my lungs hurt i cant breath my eyes droop low i fight to stay concious but im just too tired i dont wanna fight anymore i just want everything to end i want the hurt and pain to go away i want everything to be back to normal the way it used to be before i was used im so tired of everything i just wanna be free! _

_My eyes flew open as a bright light erupted into the room the shadow teticles and the black smoke dissappeared in terror as did the creature with the glowing red eyes i fall to the floor and lay there coughing and spluttering as i try to get oxygen into my lungs i blink several times trying to adjust to the bright light i look up slowly as i hear footsteps i look up into crimson eyes kai i smile and he reaches out a hand to pull me up i take it, when i am standing i look into his eyes to find that his eyes are not his they are golden yellow like rei's i hold back a scream as reis face comes into view i quickly pull my hand out of his and turn to run i stop dead in my tracks as i find that the door has dissappeared and im surrounded by white i hear rei laughing it does not sound like him at all i look around frantically for a way out as his footsteps grow closer, i flinch as his arms wrap around my waist and pulls me tight against his chest i scream out as he starts kissing my neck i thrash around trying to break free he only holds tighter i scream again hoping someone will hear me and rescue me "CC" i hear my name faintly being called "CC" there it is again someones rescuing me_

_"CC wake up" wake up? but im not dreaming am i?" _

with a scream i sit up in bed panting slightly eyes wide i look around expecting to see rei i feel i hand gently rubbing small circles on my back i look over frightened to see eli looking at me with concern he smiles and pulls me into a hug as i cry into his shirt he rocks me back and forth like a little child making soothing sounds "shhh your ok now CC im here it was only a dream just a bad dream" he keeps rocking me gently until my eyes start to droop low and everything goes black


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter 6**_

i slowly open my eyes to see complete and utter darkness my imagination suddenly went into overdrive, images from my nightmare flashed through my head at top spead i hurd the door open and tightly squezzed my eyes shut afraid of what i might see i tried to keep my breathing even as i hurd footsteps approaching i tensed as one side of the bed dipped someone was sitting right beside me in easy reach of me i coud feel the panic rising in me the person leaned over me trapping me underneath him

my eyes flew open in shock as the person lightly kissed me on the lips i stared up into crimson orbs i breathed a sigh of relief "fuck, its just you kai, you scared the hell outta me" he looked at me before getting off the bed and walking towards the window he stood staring out into the night sky i chucked off the covers and quietly walked over to him we stood like that for awhile staring out at the sky standing side by side

i couldnt take the silence anymore i gently reached out and touched his arm he jumped like he had just been electrocuted he looked at me "im sorry" he placed my hands in his "why? You didnt do anything?" i looked into his eyes and sighed i lowered my gaze to the floor "why are you coming here? Why do you even care? No-one else does" i could feel his gaze on me, as my eyes filled up with tears i pulled my hands out of his grip and walked away from him trying my best not to cry i felt two arms wrap around me and pull me gently against a warm muscled chest i gave a yelp as i hadn't hurd him walking over to me i could feel his breath on my ear as he wispered to me "i come here because i want to and as for why i care you will have to figure that one out im sure i made it pretty obvious the other day and as for your last statement your brothers care for you deeply they love you your their baby sister and i do care for you more than you know" i just stood there stunned i couldnt believe what he had just said i turned in his arms to face him i smiled at him and buried my face in his chest he pulled me closer and rubbed my back as i quietly cried into his shirt.

_**Hospital,my room, 7:55 am**_

i stirred lightly as the sun hit my eyes i opened them and instantly regretted doing so i shut them tightly trying to block out the blinding sun i moaned slightly trying to wake up properly my eyes widened as something shifted beside me or should i say someone i froze in panic and slowly turned my head to the side to see kai curled up beside me in the bed looking up at me "you know you look sexy when your asleep" i blushed and hit him "shut up" he smirked at me as i remembered why he was still here he leaned up and gently kissed me i tensed as i heared the door opening i moved my head to the door eyes wide "fuck" i growled out quietly as bryan entered i looked up at him sweetly hoping he wouldnt notice the lump beside me no such luck his eyes narrowed as he walked around the bed to the side were kai was i looked over to see him cowering under the blankets i rolled my eyes 'yes kai,if you cant see them they cant see you' i thort sarcastically i watched as my brother pulled the blanket off of him his eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of my bed he fell to the floor with a thud, rubbing his head were it hit the ground kai stood up and faced my brother before anyone could react bryan punched him HARD kais nose started to bleed heavily and before i could even say 'hedgehog' bryan had hit him again

_A/N: you may be asking why she is just sitting there doing absoloutly nothing? well im asking myself that very same questionscratches head confused i should know shouldn't i? Stares into space confused and dazed_

_muse: rolls eyes and slaps shadowphoenix on the back of the head_

_SP:HEY! muse: get on with the story you insane physcopath freak that escaped from a mental hospital :growls idid not they gave me a day pass!_

i jumped out of bed and stood inbetween my brother and kai who was leaning on the wall breathing heavily i gleared at my brother and turned around to face kai my eyes widened as i saw the state he was in blood was dripping from his nose down his chin and there was a bruise forming on his cheek i grabbed a box of tissues that were beside my bed and walked up to him i gently started mopping up the blood kai looked up at me and tried to smile but failed he looked down at the ground i narrowed my eyes and turned around to face bryan bloody tissue still in my hand i just looked at him no emotion in my face "get out!" he looked at me startled "are you deaf i said GET OUT!" i screamed out he walked to the door scowl on his face a nurse opened the door as bryan reached it she looked at me "whats going on in here?" she asked kindly "i hurd shouting" bryan roughly pushed passed her and stormed off down the hall it was then that the nurse noticed kai and his bleeding nose "oh gosh" she quickly ran out into the hall and moments later she came back with a bowl of warm water and a cloth she made him sit on the bed while she cleaned him up and looked at his bruises "well dear im afraid your nose is broken" she gently placed a strip of tape across his nose to keep it in place while it healed "there dear, all done" with a smile she walked out of the room leaving me and kai alone the whole time she was cleaning up kai i had been stearing out the window i watched as bryan left the building and got in his car he speed away i winced as his tyres squeled as he drove off i could feel tears forming in my eyes 'please dont do anything stupid bryan'.


	7. Chapter 7

hey chapter 7 here kind of a sad one but yea

disclamer:oh and i do not i repeat do not own beyblade even if i wish i did

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7_**

i stared at the unmoving form lying on the bed with heart monitors and millions of tubes all over him, i gently placed my hand ontop of his i layed my head down next to his "please wake up, bry come on wake up i need you, you cant leave me now " tears poured down my face as he continued to lie their not moving i placed a hand on his cheek

_**flashback**_

_**CC stared out the window as an ambulance raced into the emergency bay and hurridly unloaded its patient she squinted her eyes as she caught a glimpse of lilac hair she crossed her fingers hoping it wasnt bryan she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it she didnt even move as her door was open she hurd footsteps walking up to her a hand was gently placed on her shoulder she turned to see a young nurse with tears in her eyes "i'm sorry to bother you miss but the doctor wanted me to let you know that your brother was involved in a car accident it seems his car veered off the road and into the river he's going into surgury now, im sorry i cant tell you more" she smiled apolagetically CC nodded her head just standing there staring into space **_

i felt a gentle hand shaking me awake i looked up into the eyes of my eldest brother braden we stared at each other for a few seconds before i flung myself out of the chair i had been sitting in and onto braden he wrapped his arms around me tightly he stroked my back as i cried into his chest .

_**Hospital CC's room 8:38 PM**_

i stared at the gleaming silver in my hand i brought it down to my arm as tears poured down my face i was so intent on dieing that i didnt hear my door open i barely felt the knife being tugged out of my hand my face was gently titled upwards and into two crimson orbs full with worry and hurt i only cried harder i was drawn into a warm strong chest my body shook with the force of my sobs he rocked me back and forth and rubbed my back until i had calmed down enough to speak he pulled back and put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes "CC wat are you doing?" i tried to look away but as he still held my face i couldnt fresh tears poured out of my eyes "it's not fair kai why , why did this have to happen he was a good person why him?" he rubbed gently circles on my face with his thumb "shhhhhhh it will be ok i promise maybe not today or tomorrow or in a week a month or even a year but i promise you it will get better and i will be here for you every step of the way but you gotta trust me you gotta tell me when you wanna do stuff like this ok? You need to know that you will always have me

i know this may not be a good time to tell you this but i...well its just that i ah...i" i looked at kai strangely " you wat kai?" he sighed and took a deep breath

kai's P.O.V

"...i know this may not be a good time to tell you this but i...well its just that i ah..." i saw her look at me strangely as i choked on my words " you wat kai?" i sighed and took a deep breath ' ok kai you moron just spit it out and tell her youre never gonna know if she feels the same way u might as well just tell her... spit it out already idiot she's waiting for you to say something youre sposed to be comforting her not making her UN-comfortable you idiot hurry up spit it out come on its not that hard just say it... oh come on already can't you see shes waiting for an answer look at her kai look how beautiful she looks ok so she doesnt look like a goddess but shes distrought she's aloud to look however she wants but you want her to know or you wouldnt have brought it up just get it over with you fcking moron..."

" i dont really know how to say this so i'll just spit it out and i understand if you dont feel the same" i took a breath and prayed to anyone out there who was stupid enough to be listning ' please dont let her freak out'

" i ..."

* * *

A/N hahaha im evil hahaha its my first cliffy yay ok so it wasnt really my idea to have a cliffy my annoying little well she's not so little anymore anyway she wrote the P.O.V of kai cos i had a mental block seem to be doing that a lot l8ly lol must be the blonde in me ok well anyway please R&R

ray: yea please review or she will lock me up in the cubboard again is on hands and knees begging

bryan: enters and snarls when he see ray you are dead kon D.E.A.D dead charges up to him

ray: runs off screaming

SP: I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy. Come here,  
Squishy. Come here, little Squishy. geez i love tht movie finding nemo hehe lol


	8. Chapter 8

hey this is the last chapter for bad day so read and review peoples i have loads of beyblade cookies to give away just tell me you fav character and you'll get a cookie lol

**

* * *

**

**chapter 8**

kai's P.O.V

" i dont really know how to say this so i'll just spit it out and i understand if you dont feel the same" i took a breath and prayed to anyone out there who was stupid enough to be listning ' please dont let her freak out'

" i ..."

"ithinkiminlovewithyou"

CC's P.O.V

i just stared at him "what?" i asked dumbfounded 'did i just hear what i think i hurd' i hurd him take a deep breath i smiled at him and placed my hands in his which had been in his lap fidgiting nervously " kai ?" he looked up at me i smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him deeply we broke apart and he looked at me "do you...?" i nodded he smiled at me for the first time and pulled me into his arms we stayed like that for a couple of hours

_**Wednesday 1 March 2006 4:45 PM**_

i stood staring down at the tomb stone that read

'Bryan Joseph kutznov

loving brother

and trusted friend

R.I.P

you shall be missed

until we meet again'

i kneeled and placed the flowers that i had in my hand down infront of the tomb stone i smiled sadly at my brothers memory "hey bry its me CC its been 2 months weeks since you were buried i'm sorry i havent come earlier i just couldnt bring myself to face that you were really gone even now i still expect you to walk through the door i just wanted to tell you i'm sorry for shouting at you i love you bryan and i feel terrible that you died i blamed myself for awhile but the counsillor helped me to understand that it's not my fault but somewhere deep down i still blame myself for what happened but its not affecting me like it did before im learning to deal and with kai by my side it had helped me a lot bry i know you and he were enemies but he loves me and i him he will look after me i promise you so dont worry he's taking me to hawaii for our 2 month anniversary i know im spoiled arnt i? But you know what i think he's going to propose hahaha maybe would you be at my wedding big brother would you approve if i married him? I turn 18 in 1 month and if he asked me im not sure i could say no but dont worry big brother i still have braden, trey and the twins to keep kai in line and let me tell you their doing a good job at keeping him on his toes hahaha well i guess i better go i love you bryan Rest In Piece"

i turned and slowly walked away and down the path gravel road crunching under my feet as i walked,i turned back and for a moment i was positive that i saw bryan standing beside his grave smiling and waving at me i lifted my arm and waved back i gave me the thumbs up sign i grinned and reluctantly turned and walked back to the car and slid into the passenger seat kai smiled at me from the drivers seat he took my hand and kissed it "he approves?" i nodded and smiledbrightly before kissing him on the cheek "that's good i was afraid he might haunt me or something" i laughed he started the engine and slowly drove off "we just gotta make one stop befor we head home"

i looked at him puzzled as we pulled up in the hospital car park "what are we doing her?" he just smiled at me and beckoned for me to follow him he took my hand in his and we walked in a gentle silence "kai?" he just shook his head and continued walking faster pulling me along i laughed and trailed behind him we ended up in the hospital garden by the oak tree infront of the lake were we had our first kiss he turned me to face him and got down on one knee i smiled down at him as he stared into my eyes holding them captive he pulled out a small black velvet box he held my left hand in his and opened the box he held it up to me inside was the most gorgeous ring i have ever seen A/N if you wanna know what the ring is just ask me and if you give me your e-mail addy i can email you a pic of it cos im not that great at describing

"Cecelia Isabella Jessica Ashlee Kutznov will you do i, Kai Jeremiah Hiwatari the honor of marrying me?" i stared at him a smile quickly spreading over my face "of course i will" i laughed happily he slid the ring onto my finger and stood up i jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly he spun me around and i laughed giddily when we stopped he kissed me deeply

we walked back towards the car big smiles across our faces arms wound around each other tightly too afraid to let go

"now we just have to tell everyone else" i giggled and leaned up to kiss him " i don't care if the whole world knows cos i'm in love"

* * *

ok corny ending i know but i wanted something happy oh and i changed cecelia's age to 17 cos i wanted her to be older so yea ok well that was the last chapter i hope you enjoyed it as for them telling CC's brothers well thats another story a very loooooooooooooooong story lol 

please once again review this is the last chapter and i would like to know what you thought of the story

k peace out

ShadowPhoenix-


End file.
